utcminezfandomcom-20200213-history
WholeMilkLP
WholeMilk (aka WholeMilkLP, Frostbain, whateverthefuckhewantedwhoevenknows) was a small-time YouTuber who was active in MineZ from 2012 to 2014. Beloved by many in the Shotbow community, he maintained good relations with several UTC members including Irishkaiser during his time in the community and played a key role in several early events in the war on premiums, including the Cassmich Controversy and the Al Hasa update. 2012 WholeMilk started playing MineZ with a few friends in September or October of 2012, but it wasn't until November that his relationship with the Unknown ? Trading Company began. He had noticed the clan was active exclusively on US11, especially on Saturday nights (EST), so he made contact with them and they brought him along on a trade run (video here). From then on, he regularly played with UTC members along with his usual (often premium) friends. In December, WholeMilk uploaded a video where he and a number of friends ambushed two players named cassmich1 and paul250. In the video, cassmich1 was shown to have had a full durability power II bow on her, and when they told her that they'd found them, her response was this. Thus began the Southern War. 2013 In 2013, WholeMilk's relationship with UTC (and indeed, the community as a whole) continued to grow ever-stronger. Everybody, even Irishkaiser (who hates MineZ YouTubers), loved him, with the exception of a number of clan hoppers (who probably hated him because his videos were better and funnier than theirs were). His carefree approach to the game earned him a strong following of core people who played with him regularly for the pure joy that he inspired. This was both a curse and a blessing for UTC; he was so fun to be around that it began to damage the stoic clan's stability. Early in 2013, a nerf to Al Hasa was rolled out that made it less viable as a potion spawn and encouraged the clans to spread out from the premium haven, something Irishkaiser called out as a bad idea early on. However, he had no social standing in the Premium Reddit Elite, so he called on WholeMilk to influence a player named McNiiby into his line of thinking. The Elite heard him, and the update was pulled into question; this was considered the first real victory against the premiums by many proponents of the Southern War. As time went on, WholeMilk played with UTC more and more, often turning trade runs into blood-soaked crusades because of the interest clandits had in him. Late one night, he joined a Mumble channel with Irishkaiser (Lieutenant_Joe was also there at the time) and told him he needed a boatload of cactus ASAP. UTC gathered cactus for weeks, and their efforts eventually culminated in a streamed event called The Cactus Fort (and WholeMilk only uploaded half of it to YouTube). WholeMilk eventually joined a group of MineZ streamers called "the Minefanatics," and when the UTC decided they were going to create a European branch, they also decided they should let WholeMilk stream their first trade run. As a result, there were dozens of players watching the stream, and combined with bad leadership, discipline and coordination, it all culminated in one of the most disastrous events (let alone trade runs) in UTC history, with the merchant getting killed and much of the merchandise lost. This event was one of the driving forces behind the June Reforms. Shortly afterwards, WholeMilk slowed down his activity with the UTC almost to a stop, and spent much more time with his premium friends and Minefanatics. After a hiatus (and finding that he had been kicked during the June Reforms), Totan, former leader of the Totanforce sub-regiment and Hero of the Federation, joined the Minefanatics to play with WholeMilk more. After June, WholeMilk's relationship with the UTC remained amicable, but he never really came back to the clan again outside of one or two offshoot sessions coordinated by Irishkaiser himself for the purpose of advertisement. Late in 2013, during the Tenland Roleplay War, Irishkaiser asked WholeMilk to come back and fight in the King's Army against the Byzantine menace. The video it resulted in was intended to advertise the war to prospective mercenaries (for both sides). However, due to the organization of Suicide Saturday the following weekend, it was unsuccessful, and the decline of US10 began. 2014 and beyond After 2013, WholeMilk never participated in UTC-organized events, and only rarely played with any actual members. MeyersG, who co-founded the 93rd regiment of Virtues with GunOverdose, eventually followed in Totan's footsteps, leaving the UTC for the Minefanatics. Sometime after April or May, WholeMilk stopped playing MineZ almost entirely in favor of UHC, HCF, and other gamemodes. He came back a few times in late 2014 and early 2015 for brief stints, but eventually he stopped uploading game footage because he's a big boy farmer now. WholeMilk's Legacy The Unknown ? Trading Company owes a lot to WholeMilk, but it also suffered from him. He was like the G-Virus; he made us strong, but he was also a disease. He treated everyone as he wanted to be treated, and he was always held in high regard by those who knew him. He arguably had the strongest influence on the Company of any non-member on Shotbow, and unlike other highly influential people like Navarr or SiegsPlay, his influence was largely positive, in spite of the trouble he caused us. Hell, you could even argue that the problems he gave rise to would have plagued us much longer under the radar than they did.